Et si Seto avait un Yami?
by Leyana
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...non? XD


**Titre : Et si Seto avait un « Yami » ?**

**Auteur(e ) : Leyana**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas (Setooooooooo, pourquoi ?). Et comme il n'y a aucun perso inventé dans cette fic et ben, personne m'appartient là-dedans ( même pas de quoi me consoler, c'est pas juste :'( --' )**

**Note de l'auteur(e) : Ben euh… Seto est mon perso préféré, si ça vous intéressent XDDonc, j'ai imaginé que Seto pouvait avoir la baguette du millénium (même si c'est un nom pourri la « baguette » et que c'est pas digne de sa classe :-P) Alors, pourquoi pas un Yami ? ça m'est venu d'un site où un gars faisait des fanarts d'un probable Yami-Seto (Setokku ou un truc dans le genre) enfin bref, ça m'a donné cette idée là, et donc, ben, voilà... je tiens à dire que ça a été ma toute première fic XD**

En italique c'est les pensées et les émotions (vous comprendrez mdr) 

**Et si Seto avait un « Yami » ?**

Après les aventures de Bataille Ville et l'élimination de Marek, Yugi repris possession de toutes les cartes de dieux égyptiens. Shizu, elle, remit à Seto (qui s'en fichait éperdumment, je peux le souligner) la baguette du millénium. Celui-ci le plaça dans son coffre-fort, comme ça, Shizu ne pourra pas l'accuser de l'avoir perdu, et au moins, il ne verrait pas cette horreur dans son bureau.

**_Au lycée_**

Sortie des cours. Kaiba marche tranquillement vers sa limousine, rejoint par Makuba, dont l'école est à peine deux rues plus loin et qui a juste le temps de faire le chemin entre leurs deux écoles pour rejoindre son frère. Mais Joey, voulant comme d'habitude embêter Seto et le tourner en ridicule (ce qui se retourne contre lui d'ailleurs :-P) , ne peut s'empêcher de parler :

--Alors Kaiba, on joue les petits bourgeois avec une limousine noire vernie juste pour l'occasion ? Tu veux impressionner tout le monde et jouer les bourges ?

Bien sûr, Seto refuse de se laisser faire. Après tout, il a son honneur, et se laisser faire insulter de bourges par un sale cabot est plus que déshonorant.

--Au moins je ne me roule pas dans la boue et je ne fait pas un air de chien battu pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit centime…

--Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ? Si je suis un chien, je sais me battre comme un chien ! répondit le cabot en question.

--Non, Joey, arrête, tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut, il cherche à t'énerver, comme tu le fais avec lui ! s'exclama un blond-roux-brun avec une coiffure à en rendre baba les punk. (façon de parler :-P)

--Erreur, je ne cherche pas à l'énerver, mais à le rendre moins arrogant.

--C'est presque la même chose, Joey…

--Hum, quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage, tu pourras me lâcher, le chien ?

--Et pourquoi je te lâcherai, Kaiba ?

--Hum…voyons, parce que je suis plus fort que toi ?

--Faux ! JE suis plus fort, après tout, je suis un animal, un chien, j'ai l'instinct du chasseur.

--Non, un chihuahua n'a pas d'instinct de chasseur, à ma connaissance.

--Et ben euh…ta connaissance est fausse.

--Excuse-moi, tu peux me dire qui est en tête de la classe et qui est à la fin ?

--Ben, tu le sais, Toi en premier, moi en dernier, mais pourquoi tu…. Hahahaha très drôle, j'en suis mort de rire.

--En attendant, lâche mon bras, je ne tiens pas à devoir traîner ta carcasse jusqu'à ma limousine puis à te jeter par terre, ça risquerais de te briser les os, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'oblige à expliquer pourquoi tu es mort.

--Pff… Au moins, moi j'ai des amis.

--Il y a un rapport ?

--Eux, ils expliqueront pourquoi je suis mort. _tout content d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il trouve intelligent_

--Au mon Dieu, t'essaye de faire de l'humour ? On aura tout vu. Un chien en uniforme scolaire, avec une tête de chien enragé qui est à deux doigts de rire comme une baleine…Pitié…

--Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …Et ben, moi au moins, je ne m'enferme pas dans un bureau stupide, pour faire un boulot stupide tout simplement pour montrer à mon père adoptif que je suis le meilleur, le plus intelligent, etc. etc.… et j'en passe. Moi, au moins, je suis peut-être un chien, mais j'ai une vie sociale, des amis, et une sœur qui m'aiment. Tu as peut-être Makuba, mais franchement, je sais pas comment il fait pour te supporter et je suis sûr qu'un jour, il va t'abandonner en te laissant seul, sans rien, et là, tu te demanderas pourquoi tu as été aussi énervant et orgueilleux pendant toute ta vie, à ne penser qu'à te venger de ton idiot de père !

Seto reste planter sur place, ne pouvant plus bouger. Son visage reflète sa colère et Joey se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de son père adoptif. Un vent se lève. Le symbole du millenium apparaît sur le front de Seto, mais à cause du brouillard accompagnant les rafales, personne ne le voit. Ses cheveux se décoiffe, ses vêtements deviennent automatiquement noirs, ses yeux aussi. Il prend un air mauvais et, utilisant ses mains en les mettant devant lui (genre « je déclenche mes pouvoirs ), celles-ci projettent un rayon doré aveuglant(même avec le brouillard, c'est dire) qui envoie Joey sur les roses (même s'il y en a pas ) en le blessant (pas très gravement, rassurez-vous, fans éventuels de Joey, dont je ne fais pas partie, bien sûr ).

Le brouillard se dissipe et Seto reprend son apparence normale. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui s'est passé, et, profitant du peu de visibilité, se dépêche de partir, emmenant Makuba avec lui (solution de secours : la fuite Eh ! Seto n'est pas un trouillard ! Mais comprenez-le, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on envoie un chien sur les roses avec un rayon magique qui vous sort des mains… :-).

**_Siège de la société de KaibaCorp, bureau de Seto Kaiba, PDG._**

Il tremble. De tout son corps.

_mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'y comprends plus rien…Tout devrait être rationnel, mais ça… Aidez-mo, je…je veux comprendre…_

Un coup de téléphone. Il décroche. Seto Kaiba, le dur, solide comme un roc, répond d'une voix tremblante, alors que derrière son combiné, il est pâle comme un mort.

--A…Allô ?

--Ah, Kaiba, je savais pas si j'allais t'avoir. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais, à propos de…

--Reprenant contrôle de lui-même, il parle avec son arrogance légendaire.

--Ah, Yugi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Et surtout pas pour toi.

--Kaiba, écoute-moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé, cet après-midi, après les cours, je crois savoir ce que c'est.

--Ah oui ? Et en quoi penses-tu que ça m'intéresse ?

--Arrête de jouer les durs, Seto. Tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre. Et cet après-midi, tu n'as pas compris. Tu t'es enfui comme un voleur, tu sais très bien que tu ne te sens pas bien, mais tu ne veux pas me l'avouer, ni te l'avouer à toi-même.

--Arrête des discours et tes morales Yugi. Soit tu t'expliques, vu que tu as raison, je veux comprendre, soit je raccroches car je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir ma mère au téléphone. Enfin, même si je n'ai plus de mère.

--Bien.

--Hum… Tu as plus explicite qu'un « Bien. » ?

--Laisse-moi finir alors !

--Alors, finis ! (vous pouvez remarquer le suspens déchirant de cette scène :-P)

--Donc voilà. Quand j'ai assemblé le puzzle du millénium, j'ai découvert euh… « quelqu'un d'autre » en moi. C'est à dire que…

--Tu es schizophrène ?

--Laisse moi terminer, j'ai dis. C'est à dire qu'en fait, un esprit était dans le puzzle du millénium et c'était mon destin d'avoir ce puzzle, car…

--J'ai entendu le discours de Shizu une fois. Je ne tiens pas à le réentendre en plus long et incompréhensible de ta part.

--Merci de me faciliter la tâche. Bref, Dans l'ancienne Égypte, tu étais un prêtre qui avait lui-même la baguette du millénium. Tu étais donc destiné à l'avoir. Et apparemment, un esprit réside aussi dans cette baguette, mais un esprit maléfique. Comme on parle pour Bakura, Marek et moi, de Yami, je pense que cet esprit serait en quelque sorte, « Yami Seto », pour lui donner un nom, je veux dire. Enfin…

--Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'à cause de cette baguette idiote que je n'ai absolument jamais demandé, je me retrouve avec un esprit ancien sur les bras ?

--Tu…tu me crois ?

--Yugi, franchement, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Même si je ne veux pas le croire, tu as peut-être raison, mais crois moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te serrer dans mes bras et me jeter à tes pieds. merCi pour les infos, et au revoir. Je vais m'occuper de cet esprit ancien.

--Seto, tu ne peux pas t'en débarasser, sauf, si Yami, enfin, le pharaon est libéré.

--Rien à faire, je vais me débrouiller. Au revoir.

Seto raccrocha brutalement. Même s'il avait dit à Yugi qu'il avait raison, il ne voulait pas croire à des choses aussi irrationnelles. Il rentra chez lui.

_**Chez les Kaiba**_

Il est dans sa salle de bain. A vrai dire, il n'avait que cet endroit là pour être à peu près tranquille. Dans sa chambre, il y avait Makuba, avec qui il partageait cette pièce, étant donné que celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de dormir sans lui dans la même pièce. Il avait peur du noir. Avec ou sans veilleuse d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son frère. (qu'est-ce que c'est mignon tout ça )

Seto était donc en face de son miroir. Il repensa à cette journée. Pris de colère, fou de rage, il frappa le verre de toutes ses forces avec son poing. Il regarda, à travers des larmes de douleur et de rage (ben quoi ? ça fait mal de frapper un miroir avec son poing :-) sa main ensanglanté, puis son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux…complètements décoiffés…ses yeux…noirs…comme des disques ronds et entièrement noirs…ses vêtements… noirs également…. Son teint était devenu légèrement plus foncé, comme s'il avait bronzé…

**D'un coup, Seto se réveilla. Dans son lit, en sueur, il avait entièrement rêvé cette journée. Pourtant…ça avait l'air si réel… Il revit la dernière image qui lui était apparue… la baguette du millénium, celle-là même qu'il avait enfermée dans son coffre fort…Elle brillait…Il regarda dans le lit, à à peine 2 mètres de son lit. Makuba dormait, serein…Son rêve…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, tout était là, tout était vrai, tout était tellement réel…Il sortit, sans bruit de sa chambre, en se dirigeant vers la salle de son coffre fort, près de son ordinateur, au sous sol…par l'entrée, dans le jardin. Il se dépêche. Il compose les codes et le système vérifie que c'est bien Seto Kaiba qui souhaite entrer. Il est à l'intérieur. Il regarde la baguette…Elle brille, comme dans son rêve. Il la prend dans ses mains, et se regarde dans la paroi, métallique et brillante telle un miroir, et voit ses yeux se foncer, ses cheveux se décoiffer, même ses vêtements se changent (c'est-à-dire, un peignoir et son pyjama ) en se colorant en noir. Un rayon sort de ses mains.**

**Non, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…**

**Leyana.**

**Ecrivez moi à pour me dire vos commentaires. Merci :)**


End file.
